Ben and Gwen can be together
by Ryuga118
Summary: Ben and gwen are on summer vacation and traveling to new places with their Grandpa and spend their summer fighting aliens, discovering weird places, and don't forget getting on each other's nerve and hating each other when they do but is that how Ben and gwen truly feel? After all the time they spend together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I do not own ben 10, this story is about ben and Gwen and there love story, **

**I don't know why Gwen ends up with Kevin in the show, a smart responsible, straight A student ends up with a criminal? Not in this story. But Kevin will be in here I think but he won't be that important. **

**And I also added a couple new side characters but they not that important. **

**If you don't agree leave **

**But those who do agree I consider you as my friend **

**I should tell you this is going to be a real long story**

**Also I was inspired to make my own fanfic because of the author Gojaimas (I wanted what I saw that day) and Mr BG (it just slipped) if you haven't read those I RECOMMEND them to u **

**Now on with the story, **

* * *

It's was a nice summer morning and ben and Gwen were sitting on the dining table in the rust bucket sitting in opposite ends, ben was messing with the omnitrix while Gwen is on her computer doing research on where to go next.

"Would you stop messing with that thing its not a toy" Gwen said.

"Why do you care dweeb" ben said.

"because it's not toy" Gwen said while glaring at him

Gwen always hated when ben would mess with the Omnitrix, every time he does he always gets into trouble. Ben but was always careless like every 10 year old.

"It's better than doing whatever nerdy thing your doing over there" Ben said.

"For your information I'm trying to decide where we should go next, I was thinking we go to this museum that's in the next or the-"

"The library...why do you always got to pick something nerdy, let's just go to the arcade next" Ben said

"WHAT!no way, you always pick something you like and besides you maybe learn something that is if your brain hasn't burn out"

SHUT UP DWEEB!

DOOFUS!

"Knock it off you two" uncle Max said while look at them on the mirror.

After that both Ben and Gwen just went back to glaring at each other. While grandpa Max was driving he saw fireworks shooting in the air and saw there was a festival going on. Max had the idea to suggest stopping by for Ben and Gwen could stop fighting. "look kids there a festival would you like stop by".

Ben and Gwen both look out the window with excitement and they both showed excitement, thought that would be good idea so they decided to agree on something for once.

Max knew they would agree to that so he stop by without them saying their answer

Ben and Gwen was running to the door in excitement and accidently bump into each other, then look glared at each other only for a second.

Once they were all outside they were walking to the entrance along the way max stop and decided to go back to the rust bucket because he didn't feel good, because Ben and Gwen constant fighting during there drive.

Both ben and Gwen look at grandpa with concern but max reinsured them that he was OK that just needs to sleep off his head ache. But before max headed back to the RV he look at Gwen with a serious look and told her. "keep an eye on ben we both what happens when he not look after".

Gwen nodded

Grandpa head back to the RV and ben was already walking to the entrance without Gwen, Gwen turns around noticing that he was walking without her, then catches up to him.

"Has anyone ever told you, that your completely self centered! " Gwen said angrily.

"umm no, just you" ben said not caring, then his expression change to excitement the past the entrance and saw all the fun stuff they can do.

And so they went around having fun,playing games, eating delicious food, then playing some more games, and their was this one game that Gwen tried playing which was try to hit the bottles with the base ball. But she couldn't throw the ball properly to hit the bottles, ben then starts noticing that she can't hit the bottles then starts laughing her.

"SHUT UP, if you think you can do better go right ahead", Gwen said angrily crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"alright" ben said smiling acting cocky.

Ben gets ready throw ball with all his strength, but then when he throws the ball he completely misses. Gwen then laughs at him like what he did to her. "not so easy is it".

"The game probably rigged any way let's lets go get something to eat" ben said while walking away.

"Aw I kinda wanted the big panda" Gwen said still standing there looking at the stuff panda. Ben stops then turns around then sees Gwen disappointed that she couldn't get the stuff animal that she wanted. Ben suddenly wanted to win it really bad. But Then Gwen decides to walk to the same direction Ben was heading to get something to eat.

* * *

Few minutes later

Ben and Gwen is sitting at a table sitting across from each other, eating hot dogs they both got, then after Ben finishes his hot dog he suddenly gets up and tells Gwen that he needs to use the restroom.

"okay don't get into trouble" Gwen said still eating her hotdog.

Five minutes later

Gwen realizes that Ben been gone for quite a while, Gwen looks around then gets and decides to go get up and look for him.

Meanwhile Gwen was looking around for Ben, a guy walks up to Gwen then-

"hey Gwen" the guy ask, Gwen then turns and realizes it's a classmate she has in English class.

She doesn't know but he had been having a crush on her for the longest time and never had the courage to talk to her...until now.

"Oh...hey nathan" Gwen said putting on a fake smile, not wanting to talk to him.

Gwen doesn't really know anything about him just that he's in the same classroom as her, and that he always with his two friends laughing in the back of the room.

"Hey so do you uh want to uhh play some games...with me" Nathan ask trying to be confident

"well I can't right no- Gwen was interrupted Nathan friends calling out to him, walking up behind him.

"Hey Nathan what's the hol- frank stops himself

Nathan two friends Billy and frank realize that he's trying to talk to Gwen.

"hey cutie" frank said with a grin,stepping in front of Nathan.

Gwen said nothing just stood there and just glared at him

She didn't like being talk to like that, that will probably work on most girls but not Gwen she's too smart to fall for that.

"what's with that look?...You would like to hang out with us? "

"uh no thank you I don't like hanging out with people like you" Gwen said still glaring at him

"and what kind person am I then" frank said with smile taking another step forward.

"nothing good" Gwen said

Frank smile faded away

"come on your have fun grabbing Gwen wrist.

"HEY! "

Then suddenly someone grabbed his wrist, looking up and seeing that it's some kid he doesn't know

"She's with me"

Gwen turned her head and saw that it was Ben that grabbed his wrist.

"BEN!" Gwen said excited to see him

"Ben? " frank said confused.

"let go of her" Ben said with a serious tone and a serious face. Ben then squeezes his wrist harder hurting him and throwing his hand away from Gwen.

"OW! the heck your problem.

Gwen rubs her wrist while ben keeps looking at them with a the same serious face.

"you are"

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend" Billy said.

Gwen's face turns red "he's not my- she was cut off by Nathan.

"let's just go" Nathan said grabbing frank arm.

"NO!,IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITHME THEN DO SOMETHING! Frank said angrily.

Frank never did like getting mistreated, and when when someone does, he ends up losing control then ends up in principle office. He always go into trouble at school he was known as the bad boy.

Ben says nothing just keeps standing there with serious face.

"what got nothing to say I bet you don't even know who I am", frank said

"If you ever go near her again I'll show you who I am" Ben said.

FRANK! Nathan shouted out getting his attention then grabbing his arm"let's just go she has a boyfriend"

He's not my- Gwen still try to finish what she was about to say but didn't seeing the three guys was already walking away.

"come on let's go back to the rust bucket" Ben said walking away.

"where the heck were you" Gwen ask as she followed

While Ben turned around the corner and Gwen doing so as well she suddenly saw Ben picking up a. big stuff panda she wanted. Only it was bigger than the one she was trying to win.

"I was trying to win that dumb game and I dropped it here when I saw those guys talking to you.

Gwen suddenly had the biggest smile Ben has ever seen which made him smile. When Ben handed her the stuff animal she jump at him and gave him a big hug.

"thank you ben"

"uuhh...your welcome dweeb" Feeling uncomfortable

They were walking towards the RV, meanwhile Gwen was hugging her over size stuff animal that ben won for her,

"so was it hard winning it" Gwen asked.

"yeah I had used up the last of my money trying to win it"

Gwen suddenly realized that ben been paying for everything all day ,then felt guilty.

"sorry ill pay you as soon as I can"

"it's alright, I'm just tired... I really didn't like those guys...who they anyway? " ben asked

"there in my class they sit in the back" Gwen said

"oh so why we're they talking you"Ben asked.

"well the guy in the middle ask me if I wanted to play games him. Gwen said.

Ben suddenly a little sqeeze on his chest. He didn't know why.

"When you stepped in they thought you were my boyfriend" Gwen said looking at ben while they were still walking ben just kept looking forward as they talk" Gwen said.

"GROSS!"Ben said loudly.

"you didn't hear them say that,? They said that right in front of you"

"Oh ...well no,I was just focus that guy who was touching you, I didn't like that. Ben said with a serious tone again.

Gwen then smiled and wrapped her arm around his and that made Ben felt very uncomfortable, but Ben didn't question it in fact he started to kinda like it.

They finally arrived back the rust bucket and found grandpa max sleeping, Gwen sets her stuff animal down at the dining table and walked over to her own bunk, and so Ben did climbing to his own bunk

"thank you ben" Gwen said softly with a smile

"don't make it weird" Ben said then fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I hope you liked it, their will be a lot more trust and I will do my best to post often**

**Often this is going to be a real romantic story to and im warn you now but I think I will put some rated M scenes only like one or two but I'll tell you before you start reading. **

**And if you see and any misspelled or wrong with my Grammer sorry, please don't judge. Put point it out to me for I won't do it again. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **not what I expect**

**Hey it's me again I hope you like it, trust me it gets better **

**The story gets really good it's just it hard to type because I use my phone and I don't have a computer**

**And the reason why I decided to keep the story long as much as possible because when I finished bwen fan fictions I always wanted it to keep going.**

**Again I was inspired by Gojaimas (I wanted what I saw that day) and Mr. BG (it just slipped) (little moment) if you haven't read either of them stop what you're doing and go read them, they are far more better than mine **

**I do not own Ben 10,I wish I did because if I did… well you know. **

**Now on with the Story**

It was morning and Gwen was the first one the wake up as usual, she headed to the shower to get ready for the day, when Gwen was done taking a shower and got dressed, fix hair, brush teeth she decided to continue to reading her book, so she headed for the table, and when she did she saw that the panda from the other day which made her smile. She then grabbed her panda then sat down at the table and hugged the panda like it was her favorite thing she ever gotten, she had the biggest smile again but that went away when she saw ben walk over and say on the other side of the table looking and smelling like he just out the trash, with messed up hair, a mustard stain from the hot dog the other day, and the fact when ben sat down, he place his feet on the table to take off his dirty socks that have holes in them. Gwen scoff than open her laptop to occupy herself, while doing so ben notices that she still has her panda right besides her.

"I guess that's the best thing I ever gotten you huh" ben said while scratching side of his head

Gwen stopped typing by ben suddenly talking about Gwen's gift.

"Yeah, it's the only thing you ever gotten me" Gwen said looking down.

"…" Ben didn't know what to say, he felt like he should apologize for some reason but didn't like that idea so he didn't and just started to messing with the Ominitrix.

Gwen noticed that ben didn't say anything to what she said And to that she decided to ignore it too and slowly just went back to typing on her computer.

For some reason it was hard for the both of them to make conversation with each other. Ben couldn't help but feel like he needed to say something but the only thing that he could come up with was.

" I'll try to get you more next time" Ben said scratching side of his head with his index finger while looking outside the window.

Gwen quickly look up from her laptop wondering why ben would say something so nice.

Ben is acting nice for a change Gwen thought to herself.

Ben didn't know why either, it just came out of his mouth.

Ben quickly look down and back to his ominitrix and started to troll threw his aliens.

" I'll do the same" Gwen said underneath her breath" Gwen looking back at her laptop.

Ben and Gwen was startled when they heard grandpa yawn walking from his bunk. Grandpa max walked over to the stove and was about to start cooking look at the two kids and felt like something was different, he felt a different vibe in the room. But chose to ignore it and began to Cook breakfast.

"So kids how does green worms sound" Grandpa max said.

"Uh no thank you" Ben and Gwen said union.

"Alright more for me then"

"Cereal is good" Ben and Gwen said union.

Grandpa max then grab serial box from the cabinet and placed it in middle of the table.

Gwen reaches for the but ben was more quick.

Ben was already pouring milk with his left and the serial on his right.

When ben was done he place the cereal and milk in the middle of the table, Gwen grab the cereal and soon as she did she noticed that there was barley enough, then she checked the milk and THAT was empty. Gwen scoffed.

He was different yesterday. Gwen thought to herself.

Ben was already eating his cereal but stop when he look up at Gwen notice that there was no milk left for her, he didn't mean to take all the cereal there was only enough for one.

Ben sigh "give me your bowl".

"What why? " Gwen asked.

"Just give it"

Gwen pushed her bowl to Ben then he lifted his bowl and pour half of his cereal Into her bowl, then pushed it to Gwen. That really surprised her she been seeing Ben kind side lately.

"You feeling okay? " Gwen asks

"I thought your supposed to say thank you" Ben said.

"Thank you" Gwen said.

"Aww, now isn't that sweet" Grandpa max said.

Ben and Gwen turn and look at grandpa only to see with a smirk look on his face.

"I was just giving the dweeb something to eat" Ben said.

Gwen quickly turned back at ben just to glare at him,

"You know there's always something I can make for you two"

"No thank you" Ben and Gwen responded quickly.

Ben and Gwen quickly went back to their bowls and begin eating their cereal.

The thought of the reason why Ben was being nice and different came back to Gwen.

Grandpa max had just finished his meal which is something no one would like to taste, by the time grandpa began eating his green worms (gag).

By the time grandpa just started eating, Ben and Gwen finished their cereal they were both kinda disappointed how little they got, and grandpa max noticed how quickly they were done.

Grandpa max suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Gwen I heard that your mom been trying to teach how cook" Grandpa said.

Gwen turns to grandpa with excitement, and just remembered that she now has a little experience cooking from her mother.

"Yeah! "

Gwen moved her panda aside and stood up.

" I learned how to make eggs with bacon and pancakes.

"Would you mind like cooking something for you and your cousin" Grandpa said with a smile.

Ben blinked twice hearing grandpa say that.

"Ben? " Grandpa max asking if that was ok.

"I don't want the dweeb serving me, I might die"

"Like I'll agree with the idea serving you! " Gwen said angry and just stood there with her arms crossed looking at him.

Grandpa put his hand on Gwen shoulder.

"Alright Ben would you rather have some green worms" Grandpa max said.

"No, bacon and eggs sound good" Ben said too quickly.

"Gwen" Grandpa max ask.

Gwen scoffed "fine"

Grandpa max moved aside for Gwen could get a start.

While Gwen began cooking grandpa max noticed that he didn't any pancakes mix.

"If your going to make some flapjacks I'm gonna have to run to the store real quick" Grandpa max said leaving the RV.

"Ok" Gwen said not looking away from the stove and focusing on the eggs

* * *

(Two minutes later)

The delicious smell capture Ben nose.

Ben look at Gwen from behind and seeing the fact that she making him food.

Ben then had a realization and look at Gwen from different perspective for a glimpse second Ben felt something.

**Thump**

The heck was that? Ben thought to himself looking around, but Ben just ignore it.

Ben tried to distract himself by going back to messing the ominitrix. Then Grandpa max finally came back from the store.

"I'm back, here's the pancake mix" Grandpa Mac said placing the pancake mix besides her.

"Thank you" Gwen then started to make the pancakes.

"I'm almost done with the eggs"

Then grandpa max look to see how Ben was doing, but he saw something caught his and it was stuff panda across from him.

"Who's panda is this" Grandpa max said walking over to table and lifting it

Gwen shook a little

"That's Gwen's, I won it for her at the festival yesterday" Ben said not looking up his ominitrix

"You? " Grandpa said sitting down at the table across from Ben.

"Yeah" Ben said still not looking up from his Ominitrix.

"You didn't use any aliens to win it did you? "

"No, I couldn't because the ominitrix was acting up"

"So you won it by yourself? "

"Yeah took while to finally win it tho" Ben said not looking up from the ominitrix.

"So you spend all your money and time to win your cousin a stuff bear" Grandpa max said trying to tease Ben while sitting across from Ben and still holding Gwen's panda.

"The dweeb wanted it okay"

"So you do have soft spot for your cousin" Grandpa max said with smirk.

"Like i said the dweeb wanted it sooo"

Ben had stop talking because he didn't want to continue the conversation to keep going.

Gwen hearing there conversation about her wanting a stuff panda made her uncomfortable. While she was listening she wasn't paying attention cooking and nearly burned the food. Gwen quickly turn off the stove and that grab grandpa a attention.

"Done sweetie? "

"Yeah almost"

Ben still did not look up from the ominitrix.

"So how was the festival yesterday"

Ben like that grandpa decided to talk about something else then the stuff animal, and his expression change a little and had look up from his watch.

"I hope you didn't run into trouble"

As soon grandpa max said that Ben remember the three boys who was trying to get with Gwen, that just Ben angry but he did not show it, just hide it. Until Gwen placed his breakfast right in front of him, his anger he suddenly disappeared.

Gwen then places grandpa's plate in front of him, and the look on his face showed that he was impressed and so did ben while grandpa already started eating but Ben was staring at his food, he was skeptical about it, until Gwen snapped him out of it.

"Scoot over doofus" Gwen said for she can sit and eat too.

Ben scooted over without saying a word.

While everyone was already eating Ben still stares at his plate that had a stack of pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon. Gwen was about to take another bite of her own food but notices that Ben hasn't, took in a single bite.

"Relax I didn't put poison"

"That's what they say before they poison someone"

"Shut up and just eat" Gwen shoves her fork into Ben mouth,

Ben tastes the food that was forcefully shoved into his mouth, then Ben notices that she used her own fork.

**Thump**

Ben moves away and swallowing the eggs in his mouth.

What is that? Ben thought to himself.

"Do you like it? Is it good? "

"If you didn't put poison, it doesn't mean I want your cooties"

"Get over yourself" Gwen continues to eat her own food.

Ben decides to began to eat his breakfast, the first few bites he tastes was amazing and he actually enjoyed his cousins cooking, he thought her cooking would be a bit like grandpa cooking but thankfully Gwen's mom actually knows how to cook.

"It's actually… good" Ben says his mouth full of eggs.

"Why thank you ben" Gwen said with a big smile on her face.

**Thump **

Ben puts his hand over his chest.

"What is that? "Ben ask

"I believe that's called bacon, you never seen bacon before" Gwen said thinking that Ben was talking about his food.

Ben didn't respond.

"So Gwen, did you have fun at festival yesterday?

"Yeah, we didn't win much game's tho, I think most of those were rigged.

"You two didn't run into trouble? "

"No we didn't"

Ben stops eating to process Gwen's answer.

She lied? Ben thought to himself.

" Ok so, what you two wanted to do today"

"We are, near a beach" Gwen said.

"Now were talking" Ben said while eating.

"Okay then, it's settle"

* * *

(10 min later)

After everyone finishing their breakfast and Gwen cleaning up,Ben had been wondering about what he felt earlier, but as usual he thinks it's probably nothing.

"Okay were here kids" Grandpa said.

"Finally! "Ben shouted with excitement,

Ben jumps out of the RV already having his swim shorts and grandpa max following behind him but Gwen was still in the restroom changing into her one piece swim suit.

"Don't go off into the water and turn into rip jaws and scaring people away like last time"

Ben turns around to look at grandpa max "that's no fun" Ben said with a disappointed look.

"Ben"

"Fine guess I'll have to swim the old fashion way" Ben pouted.

"Alright im going to fine a spot"

"And I'm going to swim like a normal person" Ben runs off.

Both Ben and grandpa max go off to do there own thing, Gwen was still in the restroom changing.

Ben runs towards the water but then trips and falls, face hitting the water.

Ben gets up with a disappointed look.

"Not what I had in mind"

But then Ben suddenly hears someone laugh he a few feet away from him, Ben turns to his right and See's a blonde girl in a black one piece swim suit laughing.

Ben looks away trying not be embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry" The girl kindly apologize as she walk towards ben,

Ben notices the girl walking up to him, Ben turns to look at her and completely zones out looking at her diamond blue eyes.

"Uh hey,you need help? " The blonde girl said offering Ben a hand.

Ben snaps out it, reaches for her hand, the blonde girl helps him up.

"I-Im Ben" Ben said trying to calm down because he could feel his face starting to feel hot.

The blonde girl giggles "are you nervous? Why you nervous"

"I-Im not nervous" Ben said stepping back

"Then why is your face red? "She said stepping closer to him and only inches away from each other's face.

"Uhh" Ben starts panic, he didn't except a girl to be laughing and talk to him.

The blonde girl giggles, steps back "sorry again, I'm crystal"

"I'm Ben"

"I know you said that already"

"Oh, oh yeah" Ben nervously scratches his back head.

"So are you here with someone" Crystal ask.

"Well I'm travelling with my grandpa"

"Really? I'm traveling with my grandpa too"

* * *

While Ben and crystal were talking Gwen finally got out of the RV with a tiger one piece swim suit and catches up to grandpa who was already setting everything up to relax.

"Gwen you're here what took you so long? "Grandpa said setting the umbrella up for shade.

"I couldn't find my other swim suit, so this is the only one had and it fits a bit tight.

The swim suit Gwen was currently wearing was a year old.

Grandpa Max then lays down on his beach chair.

Gwen does the same, she lays down on her beach chair.

"Your not going in the water? " Grandpa ask.

"No" Gwen said pulling out her spell book.

"You been doing a lot of reading, you should go play in the water with your cousin.

"I don't wanna risk being the near the doofus when he pees"

Grandpa max sits up looks at Ben in the water talking to the blonde girl.

"Oh never mind, looks like Ben had already made friend"

Gwen sits up and sqints her eyes trying to zoom in on who ever bens talking to.

"I know her, she's in my homeroom class" Gwen realized.

"Then you should go talk to her"

"Uhh, I don't think so, we never really made a full conversation, we only talked like twice during a project together"

"Alright then" Grandpa max lays back down.

Gwen lays down as well but then started to wonder what they were talking about, then Gwen started to have a second thought's about her decision.

"Actually, I change my mind" Gwen said getting up and starts walking toward Ben and crystal.

While Gwen was walking towards Ben and crystal, she looks at Ben and crystal laughing and looking like there having fun, but then she noticed that crystal was moving too close to Ben, Gwen suddenly start to panic started to sprint until she finally got into water.

"Hey! " Gwen interrupted.

"Oh you are here with someone" Crystal said stepping back.

"What?, Crystal it's me Gwen"

"Uh sorry I don't recall"

Crystal turns to Ben "Ben you said you weren't here with someone"

"What? No it's not like-" Ben said turning to Gwen for help but cuts himself off because of him noticing Gwen swim suit.

Gwen notices the reason why Ben didn't finish his sentence.

"Uh yeah, I couldn't find my other one and this is the only one had left but its… a bit tight" Gwen said while looking down at her swim suit"

Ben did not say anything, just stared at Gwen's swim suit like he was hypnotized.

"Ben? " Gwen and crystal said in union, both looking at him.

Ben shakes his head and looks away trying not to make eye contact.

"Um Gwen" Crystal said walking towards Gwen and walking Gwen away from ben.

After a few steps away from Ben, crystal whispers "that swim is a little bit….revealing"

"WHAT! " Gwen quickly looks down at her swim suit and realize she was right.

Gwen face turns completely red.

"I'm going to change! "Gwen said in panic.

Gwen tries to run away but then crystal stops her by grabbing her wrists.

"Hold on there's no need panic, I saw Ben staring at you, it looked like….ben like it.

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT! "Gwen shouted.

"What?, what's the problem? "

"He's my cousin! "

"Oh.. My… gosh, I didn't know, I thought he was your-"

"Don't say it" Gwen said quickly.

"Well in that case" Crystal turns back at Ben swimming by himself, "you don't mind if I make a move, right? "

Gwen eyes went wide.

Crystal turns back to Gwen.

"If that's ok with you"

"Umm" Gwen calms down and process her question.

"It's not? "

"I don't know why you're asking me, but- Gwen cuts herself off.

"I got to go change" Gwen said running to the RV.

Crystal wasn't satisfied with her answer, but none of the less crystal walk back to the water where Ben was.

When Gwen finally got to the RV she slammed the door behind her in panic, Gwen then walk to the back rust bucket to change, Gwen lays down her regular clothes on her bunk but suddenly gets a flash back of Ben staring at her.

Gwen cover her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"The doofus saw my-"

**Thump **

Gwen put her right hand over her chest.

Unlike Ben, Gwen knew what it might mean.

"No" Gwen said softly.

Then suddenly started to have flashbacks of good memories about her and Ben spending time together, then she started to feel some more.

**Thump**, **thump, thump**

"Stop! "Gwen yelled.

Gwen's breathing started to tremble.

"Calm down, it doesn't mean anything" Gwen told herself.

Gwen then had another flashback about how Ben got her that panda and how he stood up to those three guys for her.

**Thump, thump, thump**

"It doesn't mean anything"

Gwen started to wonder why doesn't crystal remember her, but she didn't care that much. Then Gwen started remember Ben laughing with crystal, that when started to her chest on fire.

Gwen sighed

* * *

(Back to Ben and crystal)

After Gwen had left to go change, crystal walk back into the water with ben.

"Hey where did Gwen go" Ben asked.

"She went to go change"

"Oh" Ben said in disappointment"

"Why you sound disappointed, is it because you like her swim suit"

"NO! GROSS! "

"you say that, yet I saw you staring at her"

"She my-"

"I know Gwen told me, I just thought you two were a-"

"Don't say it"

"Crystal it's time to go! " A old guy that looks like in his late 60s calling out to crystal from a distance.

"That's my grandpa, I gotta go" Crystal starts to walk out of the water but then turns around looking back at Ben.

"Hope I see you again" Crystal said with a big smile.

"Yeah" Ben smiles back.

"And I wish you good luck" Crystal said quickly then sprinting towards her grandpa.

"The heck does that mean" Ben said softly, Then Ben suddenly hears his own grandpa calling him "it's getting dark it's time to go"

"Coming grandpa" Ben said getting out of the water, Ben heading to grandpa max.

(Meanwhile Ben and grandpa max pack up)

Gwen was still in the back in RV but has finally changed out of the her swim suit and into her normal clothes, and she held her swim suit up with her two hand's.

Gwen suddenly gets the same flashbacks again.

Gwen shakes her head "It doesn't mean anything "

But then Gwen jumps when she hears the door open and grandpa and Ben coming in,

"Hey your back " Gwen said while quickly putting away her swim suit.

"Did you guys like the day at the beach " Grandpa max said while putting away beach equipment.

"Yeah " Gwen said too quickly

"I know I did " Ben said sitting down the table

Gwen face started to hot, thinking what Ben might be thinking of her.

Why am I blushing!? Gwen yelled in her own head

"Alright you two, ima head to bed, don't stay up to late" Grandpa said passing by Gwen into the back of the RV.

After grandpa max heading to bed, Ben called out to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen you wanna play some summo slammers " Ben said having laptop out and holding out a remote for Gwen.

"Sure " Gwen said with a big smile.

Im an idiot, why Ben be thinking of me? Gwen thought to herself while walking to the table and sitting next time Ben.

* * *

(Few minutes into playing summo slammers)

After a few minutes of playing summo slammers and trash talking each other, Ben suddenly brought up the subject about crystal.

"Sooo do you know crystal? " Ben ask.

"Uhh yeah I do, she's in my home room class, why? "

"Cause it sounded like she didn't know you "

"Well we never talked, only a few times during a project "

"Oh, so does she like- "

"Why do you suddenly want to talk about her "Gwen cut Ben off too quickly.

Ben was startled, loosening his remote and losing focus, having Gwen having a few punches in.

"Ha I got you! "

"I was just wondering " Ben answered her question.

"Oh, sooo you don't like her "

"Of course I do "

Gwen gripped hard on her remote.

"She's nice"

"What? I meant like, like her.

"No she's not for me " Ben said getting a few punches in on Gwen.

"HA! "Ben laughed.

"She's not?, but I could tell she like you, I saw how close she was to you "

"Oh you saw that? " Ben started to feel embarrassed.

"Yeah "Gwen said softly.

"… well it sucks you didn't get to have much fun today,

"I didn't get to have fun today because of my dumb swim suit"

"I like it "Gwen suddenly stopped playing that made Ben realize what he just said and stopped playing too.

Both Ben and Gwen was just looking down in silence for about a minute, but then-

"You did realize that it was... Tight on me " Gwen said softly.

**Thump**

Ben put his hand over his chest, Gwen turns at Ben and sees that he doing the same thing she did when she was in the RV alone, so she only had one conclusion about why Ben would be doing the same thing.

Does he feel the same thing I'm feeling? Gwen thought to herself.

"Why did you lie to grandpa about not running into trouble? "

Gwen instantly knew what Ben meant, how many times have Gwen lied like never maybe once or twice idk.

"I didn't want him to worry, and…..i could tell you were angry when grandpa brought it up, Gwen said looking down.

"How do you-

"I know you well enough to know when your angry inside" Gwen said proudly.

Ben wasn't proud that Gwen notice that he was holding his anger.

"Aww, Ben it's ok you showed them who's boss and without any of your aliens which is a big improvement"

"Shut up" Ben said with a smile.

Both Ben and Gwen shared a big laugh.

"You never stood up for your bullies, yet you stood up for me" Gwen said looking at Ben.

"To protect you, I would always protect you"

**Thump**

Gwen was touch by Ben's words.

"… I'm tired, I should go to sleep " Gwen said about to get up but-

"Okay, I'm just gonna play some more summo slammers " Ben said still looking down.

If he feels the same way, then-

Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben then kisses his cheek.

Ben quickly turned and stared at her emerald eyes.

**Thump thump thump **

Ben's heart started to beat incredibly fast, he finally found out what it meant, and with that Ben's face turned completely red, but with Gwen she just sat there with a smiled.

"We should talk about our... Feelings sometime tomorrow "Gwen said

"Okay " Ben said softly

To be continued

* * *

**authors note: It took a while but I did it, I don't care if I have a Grammer problem it's a lot of work **

**Plus ive seen worse Grammer on fan fiction so I don't feel bad **


End file.
